One Wild Night!
by Enuf4Forever
Summary: It all starts at Victrola... and it ends, all hot and sweaty in bed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People!!**

**I'm back!!!**

**Missed me? Well I missed all of you… No, that's a lie, I just missed all your juicy gossip!**

**What can I say; it's my life line… And it's my name for all intents and purposes… Or did you forget? I've only been traveling for the last 3 months… I'm still the same girl… I'm the one every boy wants and every girl fears! But don't get me wrong I'm no S! **

**I do wonder if she will keep her "good girl" act up for the college life… or will her old self, which we all know a little too well, come out and play?**

**But enough about the past… and my condolences to B, but we need new gossip!!**

**And don't forget… I'm all eyes… and ears!! You know you love me…**

**Xoxo, GossipGirl**

"What the hell?" Jenny Humphrey thought as she woke from her bed late on Sunday afternoon. It wasn't because it was 2 pm or because she felt like shit with a migraine to match. It was because she was sleeping next to her half naked best friend, Eric van der Woodsen.

Even though she knew that Eric was gay, and it wasn't uncommon for them to sleep in the same bed, she couldn't help but wonder what happened last night. All she could remember was, gin martinis… vodka martinis… and making out with some guy!

Jenny got out of bed and almost screamed as she looked at her self in the mirror. She was in a dark blue lace bra and matching underwear. It was the bra and underwear set she bought just last week… the set Jenny knew she was going to save for that one night, the night she would be no longer have her, V – card.

Eric van der Woodsen got up slowly as he remembered every thing that happened the night before. He was hung over has hell but felt great, it was funny to him that just one night could change everything for him. "Hey you" said Eric as he walked up behind Jenny and kissed her neck.

"What the happened last night?" Jenny's voice cracked, has she sat back down on the bed. Her mind was racing.

"Don't you remember?" he laughed "It was one wild night" said Eric leaning in to kiss her. She pushed away from him confused.

"What are you doing?" shaking her head "I thought you were gay!!"

"I thought I was, too. But I don't know, last night was just something, I don't know, it just changed everything for me."

"_Party at Victrola!" Jenny screamed from the limos sun roof. She sat on Eric's lap and grabs the bottle of vodka from his hands. She giggled and turned to Jonathan, "So how long have you and Eric been together?"_

"_Je, are you drunk?" Eric laughed._

"_You know it's been 6 months!" Jonathan turned to Eric and gave him a sweet smile. But Eric could tell there was more in that smile, it was a smile of lie and deceit. _

_Jenny's head was spinning, she was on her third vodka martini, and she could vaguely hear Blair Waldorf's words in her head. Blair's distaste for vodka martini echoing in her mind as she orders a gin martini with a twist. "Jenny! Are you insane?" Eric snuck up behind her; his hands resting on her shoulders. "That's your fifth one, you have to stop!"_

"_Why should I stop, when you over there are on your 3__rd__ whisky sour?" Jenny smiled as she tries to step down from her bar stool. _

"_Wow! Too many martinis for you love." He looked at her and smiled, feeling shivers up and down his spine. He had no control over his mind, body or soul, Jenny was truly his life, he would be nothing without her by his side. As this flashed in his head, he leaned in to kiss her. He had no clue what he was doing, but it felt right. _

_Jenny gasped pulling away from him a little. "Eric, what about Jonathon?"_

_"What _about _Jonathon?" He grabbed Jenny and pulled her into the best kiss of her life. Jenny soon found her hands moving up his neck and into his soft hair. Eric's hands were holding her tight, she didn't want him to let go. She knew nothing would ever be the same from that moment on. Jenny giggled and took his hand and led him out of the doors of Victrola, and into the limo. _

_They were soon up the stairs and into the bedroom. Eric pushed Jenny to the door and began to unzip her black squad dress as she locked the double doors. Her dress, bag and shoes were on the floor and Jenny was just standing by the bed in her dark blue lace bra and underwear, Eric walked to her and smiled… And that was that… They were no longer just best friends, they were much more then that_.

"We had sex," Jenny climbed back into bed and through the covers over her head, to hide her smiles and giggles from Eric. She had always loved him. But thinking that he was gay, she had put it in the back of her mind. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and smiled to himself.

A smile planted on his face as he lifted the covers off of Jenny's body, "yeah, we did." He kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. Jenny's body began to relax, as he got into bed next to her. "I love you Jenny," he kissed her as she began to climb on top of him.

"I love you too!" her heart was racing, and she kissed him has hard as she could.

As they had sex once more, Jenny couldn't help but think were this was going to take them. But she stopped thinking as he put his arms around her and held her. She liked this feeling of safety and happiness, wanting nothing more then it to never be over. Just them both of there cell phones beeped nonstop. It was on the third beep when Jenny's heart stopped. Eric got up and pick up his phone from the floor. "FUCK!" he through the phone to the bed and sat back down. Jenny was just looking at her phone, shaking…

**Hey People!!**

**What a party last night! Victrola was always the place for a scandal, or should I say déjà vu? Sounds like a B and C to me… you know to best friends, vodka and gin, one thing leads to another and the V-Card get swiped! Oh but it wasn't B and C for once…. Little J has truly become the Queen B or is it know Queen J? But I don't think B would have sex with E! Yes that's right J and E. And I always thought E was gay! Don't worry J, I'm only telling … EVERY ONE.**

**Xoxo, GossipGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Hell…**

  
Eric and Jenny slept for three days straight. They did nothing but lie in bed and talk till all hours of the night. School was starting in 3 days and Jenny had no clue what she was going to do. Eric hadn't talked to Jonathon, though the boy would call every hour on the hour. Eric would say that Jenny was his future and Jonathon was his past, and why should their future involve his past. The both of them swore off drinking for a while and turned to loads of coffee. To Jenny, it seemed like every person in Manhattan was calling her to come out and party, but all she really wanted to do was be with Eric.

It seemed crazy to Jenny that in just 3 months her life was completely different. No one from school cared what she did, or who she did it with. She was the boss and she liked the power. "Ok, you have to promise me that you won't let this new found power of mine get to my head!" Jenny laughed and kissed Eric. She loved her life at this moment, she was happy, she had the guy, and she had the right power, the power she always wanted, the power she once had but then lost because of a stupid mistake she once made.

"I promise," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. "I'll promise you anything."

--

"Jenny!" Jenny turned around to find Penelope little sister Avery with two bone dry caps in her hands. "Good morning Jen, I got you coffee."

"Oh my god!" Jenny smiled and took the coffee. "I'm in major need for caffeine, thank you." She took a sip and began to walk to the steps of the Met. Just like old times she thought as she opened the raspberry yogurt that Emma passed out to every one in the group.

"So Jen, how was your last week of summer?" Everyone giggled as Jillian asked the question everyone at Constance and St. Jude's had on their mind.

"Fun!" Jenny's eyes sparkled. Every one already knew about Eric and her so why keep it a secret from every person on the Upper East Sid. What's done is done and no one could undo that, she and Eric had had sex and had the best week of their lives.

"Oh come on Jenny tell us every thing!" Avery said as she shook Jenny's arm.

Jenny started to laugh nonstop, "Well Eric and I… Eric is… umm so not gay!"

"WHAT!" every one in the group on the steps said at once. "What do you mean?"

"Well we were at Victrola and we had a little too much to drink and we kissed," She smiled and took a sip from her coffee. "And then one thing led to another, we were in his room and…" she paused and looked at every one in the group and laughed.

"AND?!" Emma almost screamed out of excitement.

"We had sex. And it wasn't an awkward moment, it just felt right." Jenny said this ever so sweetly. "It was like he was the one, the one I was supposed to share my first time with." She smiled "I love him!"

Just then her phone rang. Thinking it was Eric, she answered with out looking to see who it was. "Hi!"

"What the hell Jenny! What the hell!" It was Dan.

"Dan?"

"Yes its me, Jenny what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dan what's wrong?" She was scared and didn't know why. "Why are you calling me? How's college treating you?!"

"What the fuck were you think Jen? Sleeping with Eric, really?" Dan hated yelling at his sister but this was just crazy. He was trying to enjoy his college experiences, but if one of those experiences was a Gossip Girl one he rather not have it at all. And with all the Gossip Girl groupies, that are nonstop talking about Eric and Jenny's sex scandal, he just couldn't take it any more.

"Why are you being so hypocritical, about this?" Jenny's voice cracked as she was about to cry. "If you did forget you also slept with a van der Woodsen, and a teacher!" There was no way she could hold back her tears.

"Fuck, Jenny please don't cry. I'm so sorry, it's just I really wanted to hear about Eric and you from you not Blair or Serena."

"Serena knows?"

"Yup, and it seems like every one else knows too. Gossip Girl came with us to college for sure!" He muttered.

"Dan, just please don't tell dad, ok? I'll tell him soon but since the whole Lily thing I just don't want him to think about the name van der Woodsen for a bit, Ok?" Jenny's tears stopped has Eric came but behind her and kissed her neck.

"What? What are you talking about Jen?"

"Didn't dad tell you? Lily and he broke off the engagement."

"When? He didn't tell me anything all I heard from him was that he was in London… and I thought he was with Lily."

" I don't know Dan, but I have to get to class. Please don't tell him please!"

"Don't worry Jen I won't. Have a good day, bye."

"Thanks you too, bye!"

--

Eric grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her into a kiss. "Don't you worry about Gossip Girl or your dad, as long as you have me, I'll never let you stand alone."

"Eric!" Jonathon had a sour look on his face as he walked to Eric. "So Gossip Girl was right," He was passed yelling. "What the hell? What has your life come too that you have to lie to everyone?"  
"John stop! It's not Eric's fault." Jenny murmured

"Oh just shut up BITCH! No, you're more of a whore!" John was pissed; he always did have a bad temper.

"John, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Eric held Jenny tight as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Jenny did nothing wrong, If you want to blame some one blame me or just yourself."

"Why should I blame myself? I'm not the one who cheated with a drunken slut!"

"Fuck Jonathon, just stay away from me… you just stay the hell away from, me and Jenny!" Eric walked Jenny to a cab, he didn't feel like people today and with the way Jenny was sobbing in his arms, it was probably too much for her as well.

--

The cab pulled right up to Eric's penthouse. He carried Jenny through the doors and up the stares strait to his bedroom, not even seeing his sister Serena, who had come home from NYU to visit.

"Yo, Bro! What, I don't get a hello? Not even a, why are you here?!" Serena said looking at Eric as he headed up the stares.

"Sorry Serena, can't talk now. I'll come down in a bit and we can have a long talk, sound good?" He laughed and continued up to his room. Jenny must have fallen asleep in the cab, Eric thought as he laid her ever so softly down and kissed her on the cheek.

There was a knock on the door and Eric turned his head to see Serena smiling in the doorway. She looked the same, with her blonde hair still has messy as ever. She looked smarter, only a month of college and she looked smart! "I see you have a lot of stuff to tell your big sister." She said as she pulled on his arm and they went to the kitchen. "Spill! NOW! Leave nothing out, I want ever detail. Every detail!" Serena laughed and looked Eric straight in the eye.


End file.
